


Kagemoto's FanServantober 2020

by Kagemoto



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drabble, God what am i getting myself into, October Prompt Challenge, Suicide, Vignette, did i not learn from last year?, mediocre, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 12,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemoto/pseuds/Kagemoto
Summary: A collection of written stories and vignettes of my Fanservants inspired by a set of prompts for October 2020, please enjoy my stories and leave a kudos or review if you wish.
Kudos: 6





	1. Knock, Knock, Knocking on Heaven's Gates (Virgil)

**Author's Note:**

> Standing before the Gates of Heaven, Vergil ponders on its nature. 
> 
> Taken from the Losbelt collection that I am developing.

Standing slightly behind his master, Virgil absently beheld the enormous, glorious golden gates of heaven and wonders, briefly, about what he would see on the other side.

Oh, he had some idea of what it  _ might _ look like, thanks to Alighieri’s adventures, but even he, someone who believed in a completely separate religion, highly doubted that the paradise of Heaven depicted in Alighieri’s writings was true, considering the man himself spent most of his time half-blind from the searing lights that  _ apparently _ seemed to fill Heaven.

What then did Heaven look like? Was it really the place Dante depicted it to be? Or was it merely a copy of Elysium?

Unfortunately, as both a Heroic Spirit and someone consigned to Limbo, he would normally have been fated to never know, to never even approach it’s Golden Gates. But due to the circumstances of this Lostbelt, he would now know what was beyond those Gates, to see the Beauty and Majesty that he had guided someone else towards and had been cruelly ripped away from before reaching the end.

“It’s time...”

At the sound of his Master’s voice, Vergil shook himself from his reverie and hummed lightly in affirmation.

“Then let us depart.”

It was time to see what was beyond those gates, to see the splendor of Paradise before him.

Vergil couldn’t wait.

  
  



	2. Teatime with Tepes (Abraham von Helsing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You would think that Vlad Tepes would hate the very sight of Abraham Van Helsing, the most prominent reminder of his demonization after his death.
> 
> You would be wrong.

Abraham van Helsing was considered by the people in Chaldea to be a kind man, the type to let his foes live and quickly forgive their slights if they did not bring anyone to harm.

So why then was he chatting so amicably to Vlad lll, the Impaler and his mortal enemy, Dracula?

This was the question that pervaded the minds of the servants and employees who wearily watched the two talk over a steaming cup of tea, laughing and commiserating over things that only those with the sharpest of hearing could hear. 

One would think that at the very least, Vlad lll himself would have had some issue being in the presence of someone that represented his demonization that occurred to his legend after his death.

But as they watched both Abraham and Vlad lll continue to chat amicably as they sipped their tea, the tense audience in the room continued to watch their interactions with bated breath, up until both servants finished their chat and parted ways with a friendly handshake and a promise to meet at a later date.

Later, when asked by the more curious servants about his apparent friendliness with his supposed Mortal enemy, Abraham would just merely smile and give a simple response.

"Why not? He is not Dracula after all."


	3. Uncrowned King's Faltering March (Galehaut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There comes a time where we all fall short of our goals, a time where we, for one reason or another, give up just before the finish line.

It was his birthright, his mother had told him, for him to lead a glorious army and conquer the land of Logres to rule it as its rightful King.

Because he was Power, he was Might, the blood of the giants that flowed through his veins would assure his victory and his ascension to the throne. 

So why then did he feel so weak now? At the cusp of victory, at the very last step to Kingship?

All he had to do now was to crush the tiny King before him and seize the throne of Logres for himself.

So why now did he feel so weak? Why now do his steps falter and his swings miss?

Was it the stress? The lack of proper rest?

Or was it because he couldn't keep his eyes off the white knight that was currently holding off an impressive number of knights?

It was amazing really, seeing the knight move so swiftly, so skillfully to cut down his knights with precision.

The way the knight swung his sword, the way he parried attacks, Galehaut couldn't help but be mesmerized by the skill and power the knight displayed.

That and his dashing features.

Perhaps he could recruit the knight to his court once he took over as King?

If he could take over as King, that knight was very distracting.


	4. Raccoon and Tanuki (Izumo no Okuni)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Raccoon and Tanuki meet in Chaldea, shenanigans may ensue

A very strange scene was currently unfolding in Chaldea's halls, as two Ushiwakamaru stands, each directly facing the other with a curious expression on their face,

"How odd," one Ushiwakamaru states, as she slowly lifts her hand to gently poke at her counterpart's cheek, "Another of myself? I have not heard of anyone new being summoned and yet here you are, someone who seems to be me.... but not. How odd."

"Is it?" the other Ushiwakamaru asks, as she mirrors the one before her, her voice slightly muffled bu the finger pressing against her cheek, "What makes you say so myself?"

"Well," Ushiwakamaru answers, as pulls her finger back before attempting to circle around her counterpart, only to be foiled when said counterpart began copying her actions without delay, "Your cadence and stride is subtly different than mine that even I cannot tell myself. Why, you even dress the same! But, you have one very substantial difference myself..."

Both Ushiwakamaru's pause, stilling themselves to resemble stone, before as quick as a flash one Ushiwakamaru hand's dart forward, darting forward to reach for her other's, much more substantial, chest, only to be met with resistance in the form of the other Ushiwakamaru's hands.

"And it is this!" the attacking Ushiwakamaru proclaims, as the two begin to push into the other's steely grip, "Your chest is much bigger than mine myself! Why is that so? Are you really me or are you an impostor?" 

"Well," the other Ushiwakamaru demurs, before jerking slightly to the side in synchronization with her counterpart as they both slip, causing one of their arms and legs to shoot up into the air as their faces fall in to press cheek to cheek, "Perhaps I am merely a variant of us? Like alternative versions of ourselves or somesuch? Don't alternatives look very different from the originals? Perhaps I am merely an Alternative of you myself."

"Perhaps," came the muffled sound of agreement, as Ushiwakamarus shuffle and maneuver to stand upright once more, all without letting go of the other's hands, "But that still does not explain the unease I feel looking at you myself."

"Well, we do look extremely alike myself, perhaps it is dissonance... or perhaps it is jealousy over my more bountiful chest!"

A pregnant pause followed the Ushiwakamaru's declaration, causing said Ushiwakamaru to shuffle awkwardly before quickly releasing her grip and retreating with powerful leaps through the hallway, "Well then," Ushiwakamaru called as she retreated, turning slightly to regard her stupefied counterpart, "myself! I need to leave for a mission for Lord Fujimaru, I will see you seen perhaps? Farewell!"

As Ushiwakamaru left, Ushiwakamaru stared for just a moment longer before looking down at herself and bringing her still hanging hands to her own chest and groping them.

"... It would be a liability anyway." She declares, before turning the other way to go on with her day.

And so the incident passed peacefully, with the Ushiwakamaru meeting with the other occasionally to chat and swap stories, up until it was revealed that the chestier Ushiwakamaru was in fact Izumo no Okuni, an Alter Ego that could disguise herself as any servant so long as she knew their history.

But that would be a tale for another time.

END


	5. Vlog life of Alcibiades (Alcibiades)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcibiades makes a vlog, chaos may ensue.

"Hello, my beauties~" whispered a smooth and lispy voice of a beautiful, blonde-haired greek man, wearing nothing but a loose, white chiffon "Welcome back to my vlog, I am Alcibiades, and I am feeling lovely today.. are you?"

Alcibiades flashes an impish smile at the camera as he leans back into his seat and drapes himself sensually over the armrest of his chair, before turning his body to wink at the camera once more.

"Hmhm, well whatever you were feeling, its definitely going to be better now that you're watching me now no?"

Alcibiades chuckles and slowly rises to his feet, taking care to make a show of walking towards the camera, lifting it gently as he stares into the lens of the camera while keeping the smirk plastered on his face.

"There we go... Now, time to go my beauties, a day in the life of the beautiful Alcibiades awaits and I can't wait to share it with all of you~"

With that, Alcibiades makes his way out of his room, taking care to not jostle or move the camera cradled in his palm as he traverses out of the room.


	6. Against Fang and Claw (Abraham van Helsing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What makes a man? What makes a monster?
> 
> At what point does one cross over into the other?
> 
> To Abraham, it is one's actions that make that distinction.

If there was anything Abraham hated, it was beasts with intelligence, the ones who could still distinguish right from wrong and yet still delight in the suffering and carnage they wrought and sought to spread as much anguish as they could until they were put down by the righteous.

Because at that point, they could not be considered mere beasts any longer, for they were not people who fell into their baser instincts and only sought to survive, but a force of evil that must be stopped.

For what person would delight in the suffering of others and take joy in slaughtering innocents by the dozens?

What person would cause havoc and revel in its chaos over the shattered lives of hundreds?

A Monster.

A Monster would do all that, all with a smile on their face as they would unleash their wicked delights upon the world that would continue to accelerate until they were stopped and slain.

And the very thought killed Abraham inside, For the very thought of the lives lost, worlds shattered, and the lifetime of grief that would haunt the survivors for years to come was too much to bear.

For there was too much suffering in the world already, too many problems that were already becoming more and more pressing.

He refused to allow the Monsters to further add to the already growing list of problems, refused to let anyone else fall into grief.

So he would fight, he would slay the monsters that endangered the happy lives of the innocent, he would ensure that they will not harm anyone any longer, to protect the lives of others and to keep their happiness safe.

This was his promise, to himself and his son.


	7. By the Sword (John Moore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the power of a servant willing to throw their life away to protect their master.
> 
> [Trigger Warning: suicide]

It was a dire moment for the Master-Servant team Chaldea, as they were currently surrounded by enemies on all sides, severely injured and with no wall to press their back against. This was truly a pinch.

As the enemies around them began to close in, Mashu Kyrielight and John Moore sluggishly huddled closer to their Master Ritsuka Fujimaru, as they both attempted to shield their Master from the oncoming danger.

"This is bad," John Moore thought, as he watched his Master whimper and cradle a broken arm to their chest, "We need to escape somehow and escape back to Chaldea... but I'm nearly out of mana and Kyrielight is in no condition to fight. What can I do?"

This was clearly a no-win situation, with no chance of a successful escape, it reminded him so vividly of Corunna that it made him sick to his stomach.

But he wouldn't give up here, he wouldn't let his young Master and comrade die.

And just like Corunna, he would sacrifice himself to ensure their safe retreat once again.

So with a deep, powerful breath, John Moore steeled himself and began gathering his remaining Mana, catching the attention of his weary Master.

"John...? What are you-"

"YOU HAVE YOUR ORDERS MEN!" John bellowed ignoring his Master, as he summoned the shades of his allies around him, causing the surrounding enemies to pause as a wave of shades flowed out of Moore's body, "WE ARE ON A FULL RETREAT, ENSURE BOTH KYRIELIGHT'S AND THE MASTER'S SAFETY!"

"J-John! What-"

"SO TAKE UP YOUR SWORDS!" He continued, raising his saber above him, as shades continued to flow out of his body and take shape, pushing the surrounding enemies back, "YOUR GUNS! YOUR HORSES! AND FIGHT TO LET THEM LIVE TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY!"

"FOR IN OUR DEFEAT, OUR VICTORY WILL BE ASSURED!

SO STEEL YOURSELVES AND MARCH ON!

FOR THIS IS OUR-

[ **Rampart Funeral** ] Burial of silent glory."

And with that declaration, John Moore turned his sword and impaled himself, activating his noble phantasm, causing the shades around him to solidify and move forward in force.

"JOHN!" "MOORE-SAN!" came the anguished cries of Mashu and the Master, as they watched John Moore collapse to one knee as were being carried away by a battalion of shades.

"And with this..." Moore breathed, wincing as he watched his body began to fade, "I have won."

And, as John Moore felt himself fade away, he heard a distant beat of a drum and a chant, spoken in unison by the shades around him

"Not a drum was heard, not a funeral note,

  
As his corse to the rampart we hurried;

  
Not a soldier discharged his farewell shot

  
O'er the grave where our hero we buried-"


	8. Deck the halls (Flamma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the most violent, explosive servant yet.

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all throughout Chaldea-

**A boom rang out, followed by a tremor.**

As people around paused to look and stare,

At a sprinting figure who was running somewhere.

Said figure was one who radiated pure power,

with rippling bronze muscles and hair of pure fire.

He carried a sack in one hand and the Master of Chaldea in the other,

and chased by a horde of women, all full of irate ire. 

Now the women themselves were a sight to behold,

each wearing a Christmas outfit, ranging from scandalous to bold.

Yet alas, not one of them was full of Christmas cheer,

but with a savage look on their face that would make anyone fall to fear.

For they just encountered the newest Santa of the generation

and protested his insistence on how he handled his station.

Because he was not dressed in that 'proper clothing' a Santa required,

only gluing a beard to his face and changing his lower attire.

And this did not impress the other Santas at all.

So they banded with a promise to fix this Santa's clothing before Christmas dawn falls.

Gathering their swords, polearms, and their presents,

They prepared themselves to hunt down this rouge Santa and teach him a lesson.

And so hours and hours, and hours more they spent,

trying to pin down that Santa to get him to repent.

But for a man so large, it could be considered very frightening

how he could evade them so easily and deliver presents with expert timing.

And so it happened, that the night came and went.

All the other Santas went home in failure, their spirits low and energy spent.

The new Santa, Flamma, stood victorious, with empty sack in hand

and an exhausted master collapsed beside him, too tired to stand.

"WELL DONE MASTER!" the Firey Santa boomed, hair of flame billowing and covering the ground in soot,

"WE HAVE EVADED THE OTHER SANTAS AND DELIVERED ALL OUR PARCELS TO THE CHILDREN WHO WERE GOOD!"

And then with a smile the newest Santa turned, his work was done and his rest was earned,

But before he went out of sight, he turned to his now sleeping master and whispered, "...Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pure pain


	9. One's true place (Hua Mulan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hua Mulan reflects on her actions that lead her to where she was today.

All her life, Hua Mulan was told by everyone around her that all she would ever be, all she would ever amount to was being a good wife.

That she would have to look for, and bow to, a 'suitable husband', all to honor her family and continue their bloodline.

But she did not want any of that, she refused to believe that being a wife was all that she could be.

For she knew deep in her heart that she was destined for more, that she was meant for things beyond being a good wife, that she would be someone that no one would ever forget.

So when the fateful day came, and she overheard the imperial decree for the conscription every able-bodied man in every household, she knew that her time had come.

For her father was too old and too frail to enlist nor fight and her younger brother was too young to even properly lift a sword.

So she took it upon herself to take their place, knowing that this was what she was meant for, that this was what she was meant to be.

A **_warrior._**

And so, she prepared herself accordingly, buying a horse from the markets, donning her father's armor, and riding away in the early light of morning to the Yan mountains as she bid farewell to her parents, unheeding of their desperate calls for her return.

It was a tough and arduous journey, tough enough that she contemplated turning back and going back home, but every time she did, the thoughts and words of the people who put her down would flash in her head and she would find a new burst of strength every time.

Night had already fallen when she finally arrived at the encampments located in Yan mountains, she was cold, weary, and exhausted after crossing over both the Yellow River and the Black Mountains in the span of two days.

She had just sighted the glowing blaze of their fires and tents when she heard the crashing sound of the sentry's gong ring out as the Barbarian Cavalry rushed towards the Imperial army's encampments. 

The sight of the massive horde of barbarians sent a jolt through her spine, giving her another electric rush of energy as she pushed against the screaming soreness of her muscles to join the fight.  
  


And the rest, they say, was history.

After repelling the Barbarian Cavalry, and going on to join a 10-year campaign against said Barbarian horde, Hua Mulan had found herself once more turning down a position expected of her and riding off on a speedy horse towards home, where she was welcomed with praises and open arms.

And it was once more, in those arms, Hua Mulan felt that she belonged, destined to stay until the end of her days, now that her destiny was fulfilled.


	10. The life and times of the Wickedest Man on Earth (Aleister Crowley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena Blavatsky shares some gossip on the Wickedest man on Earth.

Deep within a singularity, located underneath the towering crypts of Egpyt, the Chaldean team and running forward with high spirits as they crushed every obstacle with ease.

"Man this is pretty easy!" the Master of Chaldea cheered, as they watched Helena Blavatsky tear through their opponents, "If we keep this up, Emiya's dinner won't get cold!"

Dodging a swipe from an animated Golem, Helena clicked her tongue disapprovingly as she returned fire with a bombardment of magical orbs, before turning towards her Master while wagging of her finger, "Don't get so cocky now Master, Crowley may act soft in the head, but there was a reason he was called 'Wickedest Man in the world', you'd best be prepared for at least one or two surprises."

At the warning, Ritsuka Fujimaru felt their cheer deflate slightly as they slipped into a more cautious state, heeding the words of the servant. 

"'Wickedest Man in the World' huh... he must have been a really evil guy."

"Hardly," Helene scoffed, as she ducked to avoid a blow from the last Golem, "He was pretty debauched and definitely did some illegal things, but he wasn't the most wicked person I've met by any measure."

"So why-"

"Was he called 'the Wickedest Man' on Earth? It was the newspapers mostly, though being an occultist in the heavily Protestant England probably didn't help."

"Oh."

"...Though he did some really nasty things," Helena admitted, as she fired one last beam of energy to destroy the Golem, "It was enough to get him banned from Italy, rightly enough."

Ritsuka paused mid-step at the words, their brain stalling as they processed the sentence, "A whole country? What in the world did he do?"

"This and that," Helena shrugged, before giggling at the peeved look sent their way, "Sorry Master, but I'm pretty sure I'll be literally skinned alive if I told you what Crowley did."

"But that's not fair!" came the answering pout, punctuated by the manic flail of arms and a stomp of the foot on the floor, "I've probably already seen worse than whatever he did! So please tell me, I'm dying to know!" 

"Yep," Helena nodded crossing her arms and scratching her chin as she did so, causing Ritsuka to stop flailing and brighten, "You definitely have seen worse and what he did in comparison was pretty time so..."

"Then...?"

"-No."

If it were possible Ritsuka's pout intensified, causing Helena to erupt into giggles once more as they continued their trek to Aleister Crowley, who had been sneezing throughout the entire course of the conversation and was blissfully unaware of his 'terrifying' reputation being tarnished by the minute as they approached his inner sanctum.


	11. Merciless (??? & Beelzebub)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Angel comes to depose the false God.

It happened suddenly, without warrant, without warning, and without mercy.

Beelzebub was merely tending to his people, cleansing the air of plagues, and healing those who were afflicted with sickness, before he was suddenly sent toppling by a kick to the side of his head.

The flash of pain blinded him as he toppled to the floor, accompanied by the screams of his people, making him jolt painfully as he attempted to regain his bearings

"Pathetic," came the derisive drawl from a figure looming above him, "This is the god of the Canaanites? Pathetic, look at you, crawling upon the Earth like a worm, you are not even close to approaching My Lord, the True God of this Base Earth." 

A surge of anger filled Beelzebub at this, he dared? Just who did this one think he was to attack a God and proclaim him lesser to his fellow kin?

This would not stand, this one would learn the follow of their actions and be made an example of for centuries to come.

With a surge of power, Beelzebub rose to his feet and summoned forth his strength to bear down upon the figure before him, intending to punish the figure for his arrogance.

Only to be met with a mocking smirk as six pairs of bird-like wings unfurled from his back and swept his attack away like it was nothing.

"Is that all?" came the mocking coo from the figure, "And you call yourself a god? You'd barely inconvenience an Archangel with that power, much less my Lord."

His face flushed, as he glared at the figure before him, sneering at its true nature, "You damned creature! You-"

Another strike to the side of his head stole the words from his lips, causing him to stagger from the blow as the figure before him withdrew his hand with a coy smirk on its face.

"Creature? Me? Now that's rude, even a false god such as yourselves should be dignified no? Really, you're setting a bad example for your people."

Beelzebub seethed as he called up all of his power, causing a corona of visible light to surround him, he was done playing games, he would not suffer this indignity any longer.

This arrogant creature will learn his place once he tears off its wings and uses them to smother his Lord to death.

"ENOUGH YOU FOOLISH, MISERABLE CREATURE, I-"

Beelzebub cuts himself off with a choke and a cough of blood, as he finds the figure suddenly before him, plunging an arm through his chest and ripping out his beating heart, blazing brightly with all of his energy.

"Well that was easy," comments the figure smugly, as they crush his heart and so absorb his energy into himself, "My Lord will be very happy with my work today."

As the world around him begins to darken, he sees the figure begin to walk away, spreading its wings and taking flight into the heavens, but not before leaving him with a mocking farewell.

"Be seeing you Beelzebub, I'd say it was a pleasure, but I'd be lying."

He reaches his hand out to do something, anything, but collapses and falls into oblivion.


	12. Hail to the King (Rider Ceasar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the Kaiser, here to take his throne.

The streets of Rome were filled with a sea of people, all of them packed tightly together as they cheered loudly at the top of their lungs, causing a cacophony of noise that shook the very air itself.

At the sight of this, Julius Ceasar felt a smile curl across his lips as he waved at _his_ people upon his chariot.

This is where he was meant to be, this was his _Destiny._

The Fates have _ordained_ it.

For he was Julius Ceasar, Rome's greatest Tactician, and its soon-to-be Greatest Kaiser that will lead Rome to its Eternal Golden age.

So he would _not_ be denied any longer, not by the rebels, not by dissenters, and certainly not by the pitiful senate.

_He would make sure of that._

Inconspicuously, he reached to his side and brushed his finger against the golden chalice that was tied tightly to his waist, careful to not let his blood-stained fingers smear blood across the chalice's intricate surface.

And with this gift from the Gods, he would be able to do further rise to greater heights, ensuring that all opposition would be crushed with swift ease. 

After all, it had saved him when the Senate tried to erase him in an attempt to thwart his destiny, giving him enough power to fend them off and slaughter them one by one, so helping him achieve his destiny would be no issue for the powerful chalice.

Feeling his smile curl further into a smirk, Julius Ceasar let a laugh erupt to his lips as a multitude of plans raced across his head, causing the people around him to cheer even louder. He would have to experiment with the chalice first, of course, test the limits of what it can achieve. But soon, he would be mobilizing his forces, empowering them with the chalice as they continued expanding Rome's domain.

And when that was done, he would bring Rome to greater heights than ever before, higher than anyone has ever brought it.

Then they would remember his name, etch his existence in history as the greatest Emperor the world has ever known, erect statues of his glory, and name cities after him.

For that was his _Destiny_.

_And he would no longer be denied._


	13. Unshakable ideals (Gabriela Silang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How far would you go for your ideals?

How far should one go to fight for their ideals? How much should one sacrifice to fight for their dreams?

As Gabriela Silang stood in the middle of the town's square, her stance defiant as she was positioned in front of a silent crowd, she kept her gaze trained upwards to the heavens and mulled over these questions.

She had given much for this revolution, ever since her dear Diego was betrayed and assassinated, she had thrown herself headfirst into leading this revolution into victory.

Unfortunately, it was not meant to be.

For after a slew of horrible losses, she and her forces had retreated to her hometown, where she was swiftly captured and brought to a town square in another city to be executed.

And now, she was here, waiting for her turn to be hanged, for the revolution that her husband started to come to an end.

But even as death loomed before her, she remained wholly unshaken, her resolve unfaltering as she waited for her life to be claimed.

For she had no regrets, besides her failure, she knew that she had given it her all in the fight that her husband had died for. So she knew her husband would greet her in the afterlife with wide arms, that her name would be remembered and used as strength to carry on revolutions in other places.

So she held her head up high, not showing an ounce of fear as her executioner walked up beside her and dropped the floor below ger.

And as she fell and choked, as her life quickly faded away, she smiled.

For she knew that this was not the end of the revolution.


	14. Showtime (Paganini Alter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A performance of a lifetime.

As she stood proudly upon center-stage, looked upon at all sides by men, women, and children from all ages and walks of life, Paganini felt a small smirk curl across her face.

_It's showtime._

Nodding at the Orchestra below her, Paganini closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, before taking a deep bow and moving into position to begin playing for her audience.

A hush begins to fall over the crowd, as Paganini slowly tilts her upper body backward until she faced the ceiling of the theatre.

Her bow brushes against the strings of her violin, causing a single trill of music to resound throughout the silent theatre-

-Before she rocks her body forward and begins playing her [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AqZIW5co3go).

A staccato of notes rings out, accompanied by the steady melody of the orchestra below her, making it seem as if the music jerked and swayed as Paganini did upon the stage.

As her spindly fingers danced and stretched across the neck of her violin, Paganini began to dance herself, moving her body in near-impossible ways as she continued to seamlessly play her song.

She twisted, she spun, did twirls and pirouettes as she leapt into the air, all without missing a single note.

Combined with her beautiful music, she was a mesmerising and graceful sight to behold, akin to an angel descending from heaven to provide a miracle of beauty for all who attended to behold. 

And, as the music winds down to a close, Paganini performs one last flourish, a graceful spin that ends with a beautiful last note, causing the crowd to cheer as she gives them a beatific smile and a deep bow.


	15. Payback (Dinadan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the saying goes, what goes around comes around.

A crash of steel impacting the ground rings throughout the entire area, as an armoured figure wielding a spear leaps back to dodge a dark and red-veined stop sign weilded by a smoking brute in black armour.

**"AAAAAAAARTHAAAAAAAAA!"**

"Geez Lancelot, I know you're like obsessed with Married Women but you gotta chi-OH SHIT."

The spear wielder, Sir Dinadan, ducks another blow from the smoking brute, Sir Lancelot de lu Lac, winces a little at both his numerous injuries that all flare-up simultaneously, ranging from a broken nose to a shattered ribcage, and from the force of the blow that nearly swept him off his feet.

Thinking quickly, as he spied Sir Lancelot wind up for another swing, Sir Dinadan glows a soft gold and twirls his spear to block an overhead swing and chances a kick to his opponent's abdomen, only to wince in pain once more as the Berserker remained unmoved.

"Too far? Sorry, with how much you've been Yelling Arthur this whole time I thought you were just re-PRESSED."

The end of Sir Dinadan's sentence was punctuated by a yelp, as he was sent hurtling to the air as Sir Lancelot grabbed his leg and threw him across the battlefield.

**"GRAAAAAH!"**

Following up quickly, Sir Lancelot lets out a guttural shout and leaps into the air, attempting to bisect his vulnerable fellow knight.

Only to be met with a smirk as, in a flash of light, Sir Lancelot finds himself suddenly on the ground, disarmed and wearing nothing but his undergarments, as a laughing Sir Dinadan lands opposite of him, clad in the armour that he was wearing only seconds ago.

"Haha! Just like old times right Lancey?" came the slightly wistful tone of Sir Dinadan, as he twirled both the spear and stop sign deftly in his hands, eyeing the now-shaking and exposed Sir Lancelot with mirth "Although you did wore more than your underwear that last time this happened, not to mention..."

Sir Lancelot only had seconds to react, as suddenly, Sir Dinadan dashes forward with incredible speed and stops right in front of him, with the hand holding the stop sign wound back and ready to send him hurtling into the air.

A pause fills the air as Lancelot takes a step back, knowing that there was nothing he could do to avoid this attack.

He holds up his hands and takes a cautious step back, looking for a way to retreat from this situation.

But before he could regroup, Sir Dinadan stares right into his eyes and lets a cruel smirk crawl across his face.

"This is the receiving end Lancey...

_Welcome to it._ "

**"A-"**

And with a mighty swing of his new stop sign, Sir Dinadan launches Sir Lancelot high into the air, causing him to sail across a far distance and far out of sight, yet still landing with a resounding crash that made Sir Dinadan wince as he took a moment to pause and survey the battlefield around him.

Whistling at the damage around him and wincing at the flare of pain that followed, Sir Dinadan lets his spear astral and drives his new stop sign into the ground, as he takes another moment to examine his newly plundered armour. 

"Man this armour of his is pretty great, it's so much better than that dress." 


	16. Fear for the Future (Nostradamus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek into the future leaves Nostradamus horrified, in fear for humanity and its future.

With a shaky scream, Nostradamus falls out of his chair and collapses on the floor, wailing in despair and agony.

The door behind him opens with a soft bang, as his apprentices rush in with worry apparent on their faces, rushing towards him and picking him off the floor as they placed him on his bed.

Their voices are muffled and distant to him, but he could guess what they were asking, taking a steadying breath to compose himself, Nostradamus held his hand up to forestall any questions and shakily gestured for his followers to grab a piece of parchment and quill for him to write on.

As they hurriedly grabbed and handed him the items he requested, Nostradamus shifted on his bed as he attempted to ignore the rolling feeling of deep fear in his gut.

For what he had seen shook him to his very core, causing him to curse briefly at his gift of clairvoyance as he tried to piece together what he had seen.

It was a disparate collection of futures, all of them as horrifying as the last; War, Plagues, Famine, and Suffering of so many forms that he couldn't name and made him wonder if what he saw was the events of Revelation playing out in its entirety.

It was horrifying, to be frank, unlike the little disasters and misfortunes upon certain people he foretold, seeing it happen en masse to hundreds and thousands of people was frankly too much for him to bear.

It made him want to jump out of his bed, run out to the streets, and warn of what he saw to the people outside of what's to come.

But he knew that would end up with him burned at a stake and his works destroyed.

So he had to keep quiet and write this down, to spread it among his followers, who in turn would spread it all over the world, to prepare them for the oncoming disasters so that they may not fall victim to said disasters.

He knew it was a fool's effort, but he had to at least try, for he was gifted this power for a reason.

It was the least he could do.


	17. the Pros of Brawn (Zhang Fei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people say that brain trumps brawn, but sometimes, all that a brain can do is nothing compared to brawn.

Contrary to popular belief, Zhang Fei was not an idiot.

Sure, he was brash and pig-headed, but that was because he merely preferred action over words, proactiveness instead of reactiveness.

For he had seen already, thinkers and strategists fall due to their lack of power, put to death for their soliloquies, to have words and empty promises ring hollow like a bell.

So to him, thoughts were meaningless like air, unless given form through action or words, it would remain formless and ineffective, affecting nothing but itself until someone gave it form.

And he resolved to be the one to do it.

He resolved to be the weapon that drove their cause forward, to make their plans into reality, to give action to their thoughts.

And when the deed was done, he'd celebrate like he always did.

With a good jar of wine.


	18. An unusual summoning (The Vengeful Dead)

As Ritsuka Fujimaru stood cautiously in front of the ominously glowing summoning circle before him, he struggled hard not to repress a fearful gulp of fear.

It was supposed to be a routine summon, done in the unusual hour of 3 AM to satisfy Da Vinci and the other Mages curiosity, no catalysts, no calling for a specific person, just pouring mana into the circle and waiting for a new servant to appear.

And yet the situation now was anything but routine.

For the circle before him pulsed with a sickly purple right, flickering and throbbing like a frail heartbeat as it seemed to draw in all light in the summoning room.

To be honest, it freaked Ritsuka out, watching the circle's pulsing became more and more erratic, sending chills up and down his spine as the shadows around him grew deeper and deeper.

For a moment he considered running, but crushed that thought as soon as it came. It would not be a good first impression to see someone run away from you, after all, it might make getting along with the servant harder than if he just swallowed his fear and stayed.

So with a deep breath, Ritsuka Fujimaru steeled himself and watched on, ignoring another thrill of fear in his heart as he waited for the new servant to appear.

The Circle continued to shine and thrum with power, continued to draw in the light, pulsing and beating to an unseen beat. 

Eventually, the circle had managed to absorb all the light in the room, leaving Ritsuka alone in the dark, with only the, now still, circle to rely on for a source of light.

"Oh man, this is really freaky," Ritsuka moans, as he rubbed his arms to ward off the sudden chill that seemed to fill the room, "What's taking so long? Why is it being so dramatic? I really wish they would just come out alread-"

A sudden soft hiss fills the room, cutting of Ritsuka as he took a cautious step back from fear.

"H-Hello?" he asks shakily, looking at the Circle, "Are you there? What's wrong? Can't you come out?"

Silence answers his questions, causing him to reach his hand out to the circle, only to flinch and draw it back as it begins to flicker erratically once more.

Another cold chill fills the room, bringing the temperature down so low, that Ritsuka began to see his breath turn into mist in the air, leaving him shaking and shivering as he redoubled his efforts to warm himself up by rubbing his arms.

"C-c-cold!" Ritsuka yelped, as his teeth began to chatter, "Why did it get so-"

  
_Hate_

The word echoed, made by a furious, hissing chorus of voices, that seemed to come from every corner of the room, causing Ritsuka to jump and look wildly around the room. 

"Wh-What was that?! What's going-"

_**Rage** _

He was cut off as another word echoed, this time spoken louder, with more voices ringing into the chorus, as a heavy mist, accompanied by an ominous feeling, seemed to descend from the air, pressing down against Ritsuka as he began to violently shake.

**_PAIN_ **

"H-huh?! Wa-wait!"

_**D E S P A I R** _

The circle shrank suddenly, drawing in the mist and light, casting the room in total darkness...

Before it exploded outwards, accompanied by a blinding flash of light and a chorus of screams that raked across the ears and rang in one's head.

And once the light died down and Ritsuka recovered from his sudden bout of flash-blindness, he took a peek at the source of the screams and burst of light and saw-

_**P̸̞͙͈̹̍͒͑̑̓̉͌̇́̔͒̓͘͜͠A̷̦̹̟̝̦̺͆̇I̸͉͂͌̽̕N̷̡̳̥̣̣̤̤̳͈̑̈́̓̊ͅͅH̵̨̧̛͕͇͕͎̳͕͕̞̄̂͛̓̄̚̕̕͠A̵̢̡̻͕͔͓͔̯̻̮̞̥̤̔͒͗́̇͐̕͜͠͠Ţ̸̪̓̓E̷̗̜͓͙̙͐̚ͅȒ̵̡̨̮̺̠͎͎̜̭̻̙̭̆A̸̱͓̩͐̇̽͐̈́̍̄̾G̴̗̘̤͙̹̻̻͋̓͋͋̒͠͠Ë̸̱͎͓̾͘͜D̷̠̻̠͉̜̙̲̠̩͚̫̈́Ę̶̨̦͎̹͚͓̠̱͓̭̈́̿͋̈́̚͝Ş̷̧̧̢͍̞̻̬̭̺̼͕̞̟͒̔̿̄̌̿̋͘P̸̪̟͚͈̟̫͖̮͙̗͆̽̆̂͐͑͑͆̿̅̈́͝͝Â̸͈̯̰̬I̶̧͌͆̋R̶͖͊̋̓͐͂̚L̴̗̐̄̎̍͂̂̈̂̂̍̋̈́̿̀Ổ̷̢̧̼̦̳́S̴̙̳͈͔̎Ṣ̵̢̝͖̟̬͉͇̹̤͚̬̣̪̓H̸̜̲̫̋͊͐̕U̶̺͙͚̦̜̮̪̩̩̰͎̅̌̃̚ͅǸ̵̡̜̙̯̞̻̩G̶͖̹̗͇̳̉͆̇̆̆́͐͐͘͘͝͝E̷̖̥̦̤̤͎̣̲̊̓̂̔̑͋̈́̀̾͠R̸̼̙͓͇̻̟͔̠̳̟͈̮͛̆͑̀̎͊̽̕͘͘͝R̷̛̹͓̙͙͎̿͌̍̈̀́̚E̴̢͚̤͚͍͔͓̭̳̬̤̰̮̒͜V̸͇̬̰̞̺̘͕̥̗͙̰̟̆̀͌̽̎̊̔̐̓̍͐̓̕Ẽ̸̲̯̘͆̅͘͝N̷̺̙͎̔̇̋͊̍͆͑G̵͚̺͚̟̞̼͔̩̱̦̮̼͒̿̿̑͘͜͝͝͝Ë̸̢̖͉̱̦̺͔̖͈͍̍͋͗̾͌͐͋̈́L̴̛̝̤̲͍̹͍̣̣̠̟͔̂̅̏͌̈́͊̿̒̃͘͜Į̶̹̼̹̲̫͎̬̠̈́̄̿̀F̷̢̮͙͙̦͖̩̱͖̂̓̔̽͂̍͒̐̅͜E̵̛͉̼͐̌̅͛̓̾̏͘** _

A screaming mass of souls, formless and massive, filled with whispy images of beings that were humanoid but twisted and bloodied beyond human recognition.

_**Į̵̢̛͖͇̪̳̙͚͈̠̙̖̈̊̇̔͑͗̊̏͂̈́ͅ ̷̗̩͌͛͘Ą̷̢̯̱͓͕̣̬̮̭̠̓̀M̷̧̛̳͓͈͚̻̪͖̈́̓̽̇̈̒̓̋̔̀͜͝ ̷̹̍̀͋̍͋͌̾Y̸̢̤̹̔̉̕͜ű̵̡͎̱͈̙͉̝͚̃̈́̃̇̽͐͌͠Ơ̵͌͂̄̉̐̈̍̈́̑̋̕̚͜͜L̴̨̼͉͚̲̱̤̭̳̞̻̹̼͂̈́͗̓̋̒͗̏͘ā̷͍̭̞͚͚̜͚̲̺͔̹̝̩̌̊̇̅͗̓͝ͅB̷̢̰̉͋͛̎̃̏͆͠l̴̙̭̒̑̓̒́ṟ̸̪̯̟̋͗̒͝e̵͕̫̱̟̘̤̘̓́̿̀͗͒̈́̈́̑̈́i̵̭̜̫̞̙̿͗̋̈́̄̏o̴̡̨͓̤̼̣͉̰̟͚̤̰̔̈́̋̆͋̉ŏ̸̹̯̘̗͍̦̤̦͖̩̍̄̓̂̉̇̕͠͠ͅn̴̢͎̠͇̱͍̪̩̩̩̼̆ͅr̷͖̣̥̲̬͚͒̊̅̆͑͒͆̓͋͠y̵̢̛͖͍̥̦̞̟͇̓͛͒̎̉̈́̾̂o̸̯͕͈̝̤͋̏͜͜ḑ̵͉̙͔̖̹̲̲͉͙̤̿̒̑̔̓̿̑͂͑͒͋̆ỹ̵̧̼͇̱̤͉͈͔̳̰͎͛̄̓́̒͜Ğ̸̩͉̣̍͠h̶̛͓̥̬̥̻̩͒͗̆̎͆̈́͊̾̂̕͝Ǹ̵̨̰̩̝̭͖̦̟͚̑̊͋ư̵̯̗̒̔̄͗͂̉̄̊͘̚͝L̷̡̛͙͓̙͈͉̍̒̈́̔̈́̽̔̿ͅo̶̧̞͕͉̳̞̼͖̫̞͎̭̫͗͌̆̓͆̉u̸̘̮͈͚͗̈́̐̋̉̎͋S̴̨̠̝̬̥̣̰̪͓͎̩̯̝̾̅͑̍̈̀͠ͅṭ̴̛̛̟̤̹̳̬̪̭̞̯̙̈́̋͐̿̌͠ļ̵͖̘͎̦̥̱̳͓̦̼͎͂͋͊͑͗̀̈́̎ͅl̴̖͕̑ớ̶͎̭̋͆̉̌̾̃̋͜M̷̡̧̦͕̠̹̮̤̼̰̬̮͖̾̏̀̔̽̿̾͜r̴̢̫̫̗̓̂̌̚í̸̝͔͇̳̺̩͍̘͒̋̑̂͋̒̈́̓́̈́̓̚à̴̫̰̫̗̟͈͌̾r̸̡̘̯̭̤̺̺͉̎͋̿̋̀̑̅̓͝g̵̮̼͕̗̺̩̯̩̯̲̦͈͎̰̓̈́̂̎̅̽̑͂̓̉͠͝o̸͍͗̏͘ī̸̡̢̧̩͓̼̝̟́͒͛̍͜͠ǫ̶̥̖͓̻̟̜̘̬̱̭͕̳̓͑͗̿͋G̴̢̜͍͖̖̠̠̣͚͖͙̏̽́̇̆̐͜͝n̵̡̯̪̘͍̤̩̔͑͊̈́̇͘͠ͅŗ̸̫̳̬͖̞͇̒̏ȳ̵̧̱̼̩̣̬a̸̡̢͙̺̍̃̀̀̑̕u̴̠͉̜̹͍̳̿̍͌͐́ǐ̵̺́** _

_**Ÿ̵̬̟̖͔͎͉͆̈̊̅̽͋̐̿̆̊̉͠o̵͔̜͖̫̓̓̈́̇͆̆Ȕ̵̫̜̬̳͍̜̯̗͓̩̻̠̈́̓̎̇̂͐̽̈́̏̕͝͝ ̴̗̫͇̰̳̰̘̖̂M̷̲͉̜̹̗͎̗̻̀̋̍̀͊͗̋̍̈́͘a̸̧̺̺̜̥͚̙̞͙̯̙͋̀̃̔̓̕͝ͅȲ̸̰̋̈́̊͌̅͐͆̏͆ ̴͙̬̗͊̊͂͊̄͐̂͗͌͛̕h̶̢̢̟͉͇̠͎̜̬̥̣̖́͋͜Ą̶̧̜̪̠̙̮͈̥̥̒V̴̡̳̞̳̟̻́̐͐̆̓̏̓̌͘ẻ̴͙̺̹̪ ̴̫̪̂͛̎̉̍͋̊͑̐͝m̴̛̬̥̘̤̣̗̭͍͎͔͋̈́̍͐̃̉̿̇ͅY̸̛̯͇̹̠͎͌͋̊̈̿͛͘͘͘͝ ̷̖̞̹͈͕͕̀͛͒̋͊͊̿̏̌̽̔͜͝͝ŝ̵̨͓͔̻̜̗̤̱̘̜̗̏̈̍̉̂͛̒͂͑͛͝Ȩ̴̢̢͚̺͎̘̪̌̾̌͝ͅä̴̬̫̟́̉͊L̷̡̹͓̘̲̽̓S̷̛͇͓̝̰̭̮͇̱͇͓̻͙͉͊͌̑͆̆̑͌͌͂̚͜,̵̢̢̠̥̺̜̱̹̄̂̓̊̓͂͘͘͜͝ ̵̧̉͆̒͗̀̅̈b̸̢̡̹̣͙̲̯̬̟̰̫̬̂͝Ù̷̼̱̱̗͙̞͉͂͜T̷̾̎̓̿̈́̈̾͐̓͗̾͝ͅ ̸̡̝͍̞͕͚͇̬̳͇͙̥̝͇͊̈́ÿ̶͓̗̬̫̹̭́͋̄̽̋̅͂Ơ̴̞͖̟͈̍͌̃͝͝ṷ̵̧̯̜͍̩̙̜̼͓̍͐͊͛̒͗̐͐̎ ̴̻̺̞̖̙̝̼͒̈́̉͐͝Ć̸̡̨̡̨̞̩̭͎͒̿͜͜ͅa̴̛̦̲̟͙̤̙̱̯̤̱̩͙̤͆̕ͅṆ̷̛̮̩̲͔̮̤̦͉͕̞̱̎̌̓͛͘͝ͅń̸̨̘͔̪̞͇̱̙͍̳͙̆̋̂̾̌̒̀͑̊́̔͜͝O̸̟̻̠̤͓̾͂̀͒̎̕͠T̵̛̠͍̼̮̙̠̗̰̪̠̮͈̗̃̎͆̔̽ͅ ̶̥̺͈̓͌̇͠͝ͅC̵̡̜͙͔͙̜͍̅͆̐͌̒̅̑͒̽͂Ȏ̸̢͕̝͍̳̂͋̃̋̃̅̈́̔̄̍̔͝n̴̢̧̼̪̞̹̖̖̪̏̄͋ẗ̵̺̭̤̜̺̱̦̖̫̟̊̎̀̓̀̾̎̋̿͌͝R̶̡̨̳̝̫̣̣̳̲̉͂̂̔̀̀̈́̅́̚̕͝͝ǫ̸̨͚͖̠̠̲̘͑̏̌̐̋̅̆̒̆͒̐̚͜L̷̥̤̯̲̭̱̦͇̝̩̾̊̈̽͋̄̅̀̓̃̉̃͝͝ ̷͎̗̻̣̖͈̺̟̂̏̀m̶̧̛̯͍̤͆̿͂̾͋͋̉E̷̡̠̳̹̯͉͉͚̦̓̅̈́͂̓ͅ** _

The sight and sound were too much for the poor boy's brain, causing him to drop into a faint and impact the floor with a hard thud.

Into the sweet oblivion of unconsciousness. 


	19. Wrath and hellfire (Moses)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God is Merciful, but he is also a Jealous and Wrathful God

As he watched over the smoking hellscape before him with a heavy heart, Moses let out a sad sigh as he gingerly moved to sit down on a nearby rock to hold his head in his hands.

If only he'd listened, if only his brother had softened his heart and let his people go, this would have never happened. 

And yet it did.

Even after all the plagues, even after his nephew had been killed by the angel of death, Ramses had refused to see reason, had refused to let his people go, and insisted on keeping them in Egypt.

Why? 

Why did he go so far? What purpose was there in keeping a people whose God had rained down plagues and disasters for the freedom of his people?

Was it Hubris? Spite? Or perhaps he just didn't want to be seen as weak by losing an entire workforce of people.

Nevertheless, none of it mattered now.

For his God had finally had enough and decided to bring down one last fatal punishment upon Egypt.

He made it rain fire and burned everything into ash and glass.

People, buildings, monuments, and, even animals.

None were spared in his wrath, all of them were punished for the actions of their King.

And it all broke Moses's heart.

But as a soft wind blew across the skies and gently carried a waft of sand and ash into the air, Moses took a deep breath and rose to his feet, understanding the message that was sent from the heavens.

The time for mourning was over, now he had to lead his people to the promised land.

Hopefully, they would all make it.


	20. A comedy of errors (Ishikawa Goemon)

Nobunaga had been having an, admittedly odd, day. Because for some reason, she had been hearing an odd number of crashes around bends and corners nearby and had been having near-misses with objects by inches.

Now, normally she would have already called for her retainers to find the fool who had been clearly trying to assassinate her and put him to death. 

But as she was currently in Chaldea, all she could do was to avoid the, increasingly pathetic, attempts on her life and either find said fool, Ishikawa Goemon, someone who as unlikely to stop or listen until she shot him, or look for her Master and make Goemon stop.

'Playing nice really wasn't worth it sometimes', she thought, as she paused mid-stride to let a can of paint swing past her face, before quickly continuing forward to also dodge the return swing of the can as she rolled her eyes the muffled curse coming from above her.

Pathetic, no wonder he got caught and killed so easily last time.

Clenching and unclenching her fist in annoyance, Nobunaga quickly crushed the familiar swell of violent rage in her chest and increased her pace to quickly find her Master.

She hoped she'd find him soon, she didn't think he nor Okita would appreciate her shooting someone, even if he was Goemon.


	21. Firebrand (La Maupin)

It was such a slow and boring day, Samantha moaned, shifting slightly in her high seat, attempting to maintain her professional composure behind the store's counter.

Even though the streets were bustling and filled with people, not one of them was coming into the store to buy anything.

It happened, she supposed, as her fingers twitched towards the phone in her pocket, but she really wished she could at least read something to stave off the boredom that was settling on her.

As she gave one more sigh and gave in to the urge to slouch, Samantha rested her head against the cool surface of the table and closed her eyes.

Just in time to hear the bell of the store ring and the door open.

Perking up at the sound and blushing slightly in embarrassment, Samantha quickly raised her head and straightened her posture, plastering her service smile on her face, as she looked towards the entering customer and-

Felt her heart leap up to her throat.

The embarrassed blush on her face intensifies as she beholds the vision of beauty before her.

Fiery red hair, deep shining blue eyes, lush lips, and a heart-shaped face, with a stunning, lithe-yet-statuesque body, clothed in a slightly loose polo shirt and tight-fitting jeans to match.

Samantha had never seen a more beautiful woman in her life.

So what was she doing in a men's clothing store?

Was she looking for a gift for someone? Was she buying some clothes for herself? Or did she come in by mistake?

God, she was too gay for this, that's why she wanted to work in a men's clothing store.

Nevertheless, she had a job to do.

Rallying her chaotic thoughts into order, Samantha took a deep breath-

And found a soft finger pressed on her lips.

Ohgodshestouchingmeherfingersaresosoftand-

"I know what you're going to say," the woman said, leaning in far too closely, letting her look deep into the woman's beautiful blue eyes as the woman whispered her words with a husky tone that made her knees shake, "You must think I'm here by mistake or something right? Well, don't worry about it beautiful, I'm here to buy clothes for myself."

Did she just call her beautiful? Oh god, she was not ready for this at all she-

"And who knows?" the woman continued, as she brushed her other hand gently across Samantha's face, "That might not all be what I'll take home when I leave."

"Wha-" as the statement processed, it proved to be too much for her flustered brain, causing it to shut down from sheer embarrassment and shock.

With a muffled "Eep!", she slumped bonelessly backward towards the ground in a faint.

But before she could fall too far, she felt a strong pair of hands catch her, accompanied by a hearty chuckle as she blacked out.  
"Yep, I still got it."


	22. A Darker Mirror (Moses Lily)

Peeking nervously behind the billowing coat of his big, big brother Ramses, Moses Lily could not help but feel the pit of fear that opened in his stomach every time he caught sight of his big self.

He didn't know why exactly he felt that way really, his big self seemed nice enough, always had a smile on his face, and was really nice to everyone he met.

And yet, every time he saw him fight, or when he was talking to their big brother Ramses, or when he was sneaking behind corners when his big self was alone...

He seemed angry, scary, and really weird.

He didn't know how to describe it at all...

Was that really what he would be when he grew up? Would he become all scary and weird?

He didn't like it, he didn't want it to happen! 

What went wrong with his big self? 

Was there anything he could do to stop it?

Moses Lily really hoped so...

Because other than being angry, scary, and weird...

His big self was always so sad, all the time.

And he didn't want to be like that at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Moses in question is Avenger Moses if anyone was curious.


	23. Haunted (Johann Georg Faust)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See what lurks in the dark, what crawls in the night.
> 
> Hunting, waiting.
> 
> Wanting to take your soul.

Johann Georg Faust was not having a good few weeks.

Ever since he made a pact with that devil and created that demon, he didn't have a single goods night rest.

He had severely miscalculated on the bargain, he had been too confident in his own worth and skills, so confident that he'd failed to see the situation he was in until he literally had to turn to the devil for help.

Now he was paying that price, even well before the time for his bargain to be upheld came.

Because that damnable demon, Mephistopheles, made sure to make his life a living hell since the moment he gained sentience. 

Jokes and Japes he could handle and the constant riddles were something he appreciated even, but combined with the fact that Mephistopheles made it a point to let him know that he would be the one to take him to hell, he was constantly set on edge, jumping in fright at every shadowy corner or feeling his heart leap up to his throat at any sudden sound.

And the worst part was that he didn't even know when that damnable demon would do it.

So he had to wait, to stew in his misery and fear that every moment might be his last.

He was beginning to wish it would end already to be honest, for the horror to already end.

Just so he could stop fearing every waking moment.

But alas it was not to be, it was not his time yet.

So for now, he had to wai-


	24. Impostor Syndrome (Hermes Trismegistus)

He had no real name, no memory of who he really was... For, ever since he woke up in the middle of an empty room, lying in a bloody circle, all he knew was one thing-

He was Hermes Trismegistus.

It was the name that had come to him when he first awoke, it was not his real name, but it had come from the whisper of voices that came into his head when he opened his eyes

Who was he before? What had happened for him to lose his name and gain this one?

He didn't know, he didn't know at all.

Even after all these years, after all his accomplishments, he still didn't know.

And it killed him inside.

Because it meant that all he did, all the works he had done...

It was not by his own hand that it was accomplished.

He felt like a puppet, an empty vessel for the voices to play with.

And he didn't know what to do with those feelings either...

Was this his fate? To languish? To not know who he really was and feel like an impostor in his body?

What did he do to deserve this?


	25. Howl of the Imperishable Night (Izanami)

A soft wail shook the air, breaking the still silence of the eternal night, coming from a veiled woman clad in the robes of a priestess, kneeled in front of a pillar the pierced the heavens. 

This woman... was Izanami no Mikoto, the other half of Izanami no Mikoto, and the Lord of the lostbelt around them, a world where the sun never came out of the cave and the world stayed in eternal night.

A woman who was currently sobbing before the very pillar as she mourned her lost love Izanagi, who she had recently slain with her own two hands.

"Izanagi," she sobbed, burying her face in her voluminous robes, "Oh Izanagi you fool, if only you had waited, if only you had listened..."

"This would have never happened."

A bloody fist lances out, striking the pillar before it and causing it to crater from the impact of the blow that the Goddess had delivered.

A Goddess who was now shaking in rage.

"WHY?!" She howled, her demeanor changing in an instant, "IF ONLY YOU HAD NOT BEEN SO IMPATIENT! IF ONLY YOU WERE NOT A PRIDEFUL FOOL!"

"... If only you had kept loving me, even after seeing what I had been reduced to.. after bearing your child."

Once more, Izanami's mood flipped, causing her to fall to her knees once more with another wail.

After a few moments, Izanami regained some of her composure, and with a small sniffle, she placed a palm against the damaged pillar and sobbed once more.

"We had promised..." she whispered, her fingers dancing across the intricate surface of the pillar, gliding across every groove and edge and cracks on its surface, "On this very pillar to be together forever... and you- No, until we broke that promise."

Izanami clenched her hands into fists, drawing rivulets of golden blood that dripped slowly unto the floor.

"How foolish we were... in our anger... in our ruined pride... we had severed our sacred union."

And with a slow sigh, Izanami slumped backward, lifting her had to look up towards the empty sky, before closing her eyes and letting herself fall backward, gently to the ground.

"And now... we can't be together anymore..."

"I'm sorry... my Izanagi."

Her whisper carried into the air, filling the still night once more before fading.

Leaving the sleeping goddess and the ruined pillar to their fate.

Alone


	26. Pina coladas in the rain (Summer Abraham Van Hellsing)

Swaying to the side to avoid a swipe from a serrated claw, Abraham van Helsing took an idle sip of his drink and felt his wounds heal.

Normally, he wouldn't be this casual in a fight, but perhaps because he was wearing a 'swimsuit' that he was more willing to be more at ease in a fight.

It was really odd, he reflected, as he blocked an overhead strike with a large cooler that he held in his other hand, he wondered if the swimsuit changed more than his appearance.

Did it make him stronger? Faster? More effective?

While he couldn't argue with the results, he had a few issues with how revealing it was.

Although it could be a lot worse, he reflected, as he threw the contents of his beverage in his opponent's eyes, causing it to screech and cover its burning eyes, he could have ended up wearing a loincloth.

Following up with a kick to its stomach and overhead smash with the cooler in his hand, causing the head of his opponent to cave in like a watermelon, Abraham van Helsing took a brief second to clean the cooler, before grabbing another glass of wine and refilling the glass in his hand.

Once it was filled, he took a slow sip and let out a sigh of bliss at the taste.

"Wonderful."


	27. Trial by Fire (Joshua)

Joshua was afraid.

As he stood at the head of a mob encircling a group of begging men and women, Joshua felt fear and despair roll in his gut as he clutched a heavy stone in his hand.

It shouldn't be like this, it did not have to be like this.

But God demanded it.

So with a deep breath, he let out a guttural roar and threw the stone in his hand, letting it to fly through the air and strike one of the men they encircled, causing said man to cry out as he was struck and have the rest of the group cry and beg louder for mercy.

But there was none to be had.

For stone, after stone began flying through the air and towards the group, each one striking true towards the hapless group, impacting their crouched and huddles bodies relentlessly, cutting off their cries for mercy with howls of pain.

Blood and wails filled the air, as the mob kept throwing stones at the group, a group that was slowly growing silent as time went on.

The sight of what was happening caused the feelings in Joshua's got to further turn sour, causing him to close his eyes and turn away from the gruesome view.

This was too cruel, too harsh, even if the sin was great, wasn't this left to the worst of sins? 

Why was it like this now? Did really leave Egypt for this?

If so for wh-

"Your doubt is showing Joshua, temper yourself, and believe in God's will."

A voice cuts through his thoughts, causing him to still in fear as he turns towards its source.

Possessing limp white hair, sallow pale skin, and deep dark bags under his eyes, Joshua could not believe that this was had become of the man who had liberated them from Egypt with the commandment of God.

Though with how he liberated them from Egypt, it was understandable he would degrade to this level due to grief.

And yet...

"My apologies Prophet Moses," Joshua muttered, forcing his eyes to turn back towards the stoning that was occurring before him, desperately suppressing the urge to vomit all the while, "But I am not used to this at all, even in Egypt, a spectacle this gruesome never made it into my view."

The hand holding his shoulder tightened for a brief moment, causing Joshua to wonder if he was going to be joining the group before him before Moses sighed and loosened his grip.

"I would be worried if you have young Joshua, but please, temper your heart and steel yourself. For you are to lead them after I pass, so you have to be ready to make harsh decisions like this one if you don't..."

Moses pauses, before giving another sigh and pulling his hand back.

"I am tired now Joshua, please, handle things for me while I pray and rest."

Before Joshua could answer, he heard Moses shuffle away and disappear into the crowd, who all this time continued to yell and throw stones at the group before them.

A group who was now completely still and silent, now even twitching as the stones kept striking their bruised and battered bodies.

And yet the Mob did not stop, they kept throwing stones and hurling insults, raining abuse and pain relentlessly until hours had passed and they left for their tents and rest.

Leaving Joshua to stand still, staring blankly at the still and bloody corpses before him.

Until the next day came.


	28. Eternal Evening Star (Helel)

In a bright hall, high up above the heavens, a radiant light dims and a heavy crash resounds, shaking the very throne room of Heaven as a dark, burning, twisted, multi-winged Figure fell to the ground harshly, and lay still in the crater that formed where it fell.

Ritsuka Fujimaru let out a tired breath as he wobbled on his feet, steadying himself at the last moment as he wipes the sweat on his forehead and stared at the still figure he had just helped strike down.

It was a hard and furious battle, where they constantly had close calls with death and defeat, but eventually, they were able to pull through and win.

Now they just had to destroy the tree and-

**"Excellent."**

An echoing laugh reverberates throughout the hall, cutting off Ritsuka's thoughts and causing him to fall completely still as his eyes swiveled once more towards the fallen Figure...

A Figure that was now slowly rising towards the air, expelling a monstrous amount of mana as it did.

"I must congratulate you," the Figure intoned, it's burning eyes shining as his wounds healed at an unbelievable rate, undoing the hard-earned damage that Ritsuka and his servants had painstakingly inflicted in seconds, "You humans really are amazing... Under the right circumstances, you can really do anything."

"Unfortunately," the Figure drawls, as its mana begins wildly surging from its body, accelerating it's healing and causing rubble and stone to begin slowly rising into the air as gravity itself warped under the sheer force of its mana, "all your potential means nothing."

**"For there is no chance of victory against me."**

The surge of mana turns into a wave and explodes outwards, sending the floating rubble flying through the air at incredible speeds, forcing Ritsuka and his servants to cover their eyes to shield themselves against the debris and sudden harsh gale that blasted out from the Figure.

Throughout it all, Ritsuka tried to stamp down on the desperate hopelessness that was slowly welling up inside of him, attempting desperately to find a way out of this situation as all around him, his servants called for guidance or retreat.

"Master, what do we do?!"  
  


"We need to retreat!"

"We can't handle this at all Ritsuka! He is too powerful! We need to pull back and think of a way to defeat him once we've regrouped!"

But plans and thoughts of retreat and escape were all for naught as-

**"Now.. Prepare yourselves Chaldea, for I will now bring down my full might against you."**

the Figure was now about to bear down upon them.

"No..." he whispered, throat scratchy and dry, "there is no way it'll let us escape now... We must fight... We must win."

At those words, his servants steeled themselves and watched the figure wearily as it began to slowly stride forward, causing the ground to shake once more as it did.

**"I ARISE,"** boomed the voice of the Figure, as armor and weapons manifested around it, the sheer power of its voice sending the group to its knees, **"NO LONGER BOUND BY HE WHO IS CALLED I AM, I HAVE RISEN. THOUGH I HAVE BEEN STRUCK DOWN, THOUGH I HAVE BEEN BOUND AND CAST INTO THIS DARK ABYSS, I HAVE ARISEN."**

Ritsuka gasped, trembling slightly as he witnessed the Figure once black wings turn into the purest of white and grow to an unfathomable length as it slowly encircled and entrapped him and its servants with said Figure, a Figure was now wickedly grinning with bloodlust as it continued boasting.

**"I AM HE WHO WAS THE FIRST LIGHT OF DAWN, FIRST ABOVE ALL THE FALLEN AND THE FIRST WHO WAS CAST OUT BY GOD."**

It pinned them with a frosty smirk, its yellow eyes finding no worth in their lives as it stretched its arms wide to its sides as if giving praise to the heavens with its pose.

**"FOR MANY YEARS I HAVE WANDERED THIS BASE EARTH, TEMPTING MAN AND DRIVING THE WORLD TO RUIN WITH SIN.**

**I AM HE WHO HAD ADAM AND EVE CAST OUT OF EDEN,**

**AND HE WHO HAS CONTINUED TO PLAGUE THE EARTH WITH WICKEDNESS."**

It chuckles, resting its chin on its palms and flared its wings.

**"I AM HELEL, THE SATAN OF GOD"**

**"AND NOW... YOUR END HAS COME."**


	29. Mirror battle (Izumo no Okuni)

A ball of fire flew forth, racing from the palm of its casters hand and towards the unconscious form of the Chaldean Master, only to be rebuffed by two Ushiwakamarus who use their blades to cut through it like butter, causing a smokescreen of dust to arise from the sheer force of their attacks.

As one, both Ushiwakamarus swing their swords to clear the smokescreen away and take stock of the situation before them, a whole horde of golems standing against them and trying to kill their unconscious Master. 

"Oh my, this certainly is a pickle we're in myself," comments one Ushiwakamaru, rubbing her chin idly, "the two of us against an army of golems and we still have to protect our unconscious Master... How will we secure victory with this one, hm?"

"Well myself," murmured the other, as she pushed her sleeve back to brush her hand thoughtfully across the side of her face, "I do have some ideas..."

At this, the first Ushiwakamaru perks up and looks at the other one curiously, "Oh?" she asked, tilting her head to the side with a perplexed look on her face, "Do tell me... what is this plan of yours myself?"

The other Ushiwakaru lets a coy smirk form on her face and chuckles slightly at the question, "I'm glad you asked myself... my plan is to switch into transforming into Kijyo Koyo and unleash my Noble Phantasm... brilliant no?" 

The first Ushiwakamaru nods in response, crossing her arms in thought at the plan of action, "It may work, if you are quick enough myself.. although it has to be very precise maneuver... Can you accomplish that?"

"Of course," came the self-assured response, as the other Ushiwakamaru puffed out their chest in pride, "In fact..."

Ushiwakamaru grabs the lining of her green and white Haori and pulls it down, letting it rest freely on her waist revealing a different, red-and-white Haori underneath.

"There we go," came the serene murmur of Kijyo Koro, as she adjusted her Haori, making sure that it was not loose or out of place, "Now.. are you ready to execute our plan Ushiwakamaru?"

"Of course, leave the safety of the Master to me, just make sure to leave a few for their heads to take alright?"

"Very well, then let us begin..."

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Kijyo Koro lifts her hand slowly towards the sky and begins chanting the words to activate her Noble Phantasm.

**“Let the Hyoshigi clatter, let the Shamisen play,**

**Our tale for today...**

**shall be on this blooming path of flowers.”**

As she finishes her chant, sakura petals begin to drift down out of nowhere. Falling slowly at first, but begin to pick up speed quickly until they eventually blanket the area with a flurry of pink petals...

Out of nowhere, a pair of Hyoshigi will clatter and the sound of a Koto and Shamisen being plucked will ring out, as the world flashed a bright white-

**As the world transitions into Okuni’s Reality Marble.**

As they transition, the flurry slowly dissipates, revealing Okuni's Reality Marble. A large and wide Hanamichi with the edges of the stage being surrounded by rice paper walls and rice paper screens, which have shifting silhouettes of dark figures that occasionally move about in the background. 

The horde of golems roar and attempt to charge off the stage, only for a loud bang to echo from out of nowhere and a rippling wave to quickly spread throughout the stage and across the walls and screens causing said screens ripple and change, shifting their previous plain surface to an idyllic scenery of a mountain forest in beautiful orange autumn.

The golems pause in confusion at the succession of rapid changes to their surroundings, but more changes were still yet to come, as the wall begins to slowly wobble and then suddenly fall away, showing that the scenery has now changed once again and has suddenly become reality.

A silent, serene moment passes, a tranquil breeze flows through the area, listing autumn leaves into the air and up towards the sky as-

-a distant roar erupts from out of nowhere, as the ground begins to rumble and quake as a large dinosaur-like beast barrels down the mountain with incredible speed.

The beast lets out another earth-shaking roar and leaps high up into the air before crashing down upon the horde of golems with a powerful stomp, decimating them with the powerful blow.

Another moment passes as the beast stomps its feet a handful of more times to ensure that its targets are terminated before snorting in derision.

The world fades to white, accompanied by the clatter of Hyoshigi, as the beast, Okuni, released her hold on the Noble Phantasm, allowing the world around her to fade and crumble as the will of Gaia imposed itself upon the World.

And as the white fades, Okuni lets out an exhausted sigh and wipes her brow tiredly, turning to look at Ushiwakamaru to report her success.

Only to pause at the sight of her comrade pouting.

"Is something wrong?"

This question caused Ushiwakamaru to pout harder and puff her cheeks out petulantly, "Yes!" she exclaims, huffing in annoyance, "You promised to leave so for me to behead, but you killed all of them Kijyo Koyo! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"... Oops?"


	30. Open: Armageddon (Helel)

There was a tense silence in the air, as two figures emerged from the heavens in the plains of Armageddon and landed softly without making a sound.

On one side was a beautiful, fair-haired man with piercing blue eyes and six pairs of large, dark wings, dressed in a fine, black silk suit with golden threads woven across its surface to resemble that of a multitude of serpents.

He was the fallen son of God, bearer of the star of Morning, and previously, the greatest of the Seraphs who serve his name.

Helel, the Morning star, better known as Lucifer.

On the other was a stoic, white-haired man with only one pair of large, white wings behind him, similarly to the first man, he was dressed in a fine suit, but his was colored white and red, resembling that of a Military Officer's uniform.

He was the Martial Leader of Heaven, he was the one who leads the Armies of God, and defends heaven with his armies.

He was Mikael, The Archangel, he who asks the question "Who is like God?".

And he, along with Helel, came to the plain for one purpose, to begin the final battle, the battle to end all the battles that have come before it.

Armageddon.

"So its time," came the musing murmur from Helel, who gave a cocky smirk as he swept back his hair, "the time for the end has come... my victory is at hand."

Helel let out a ringing laugh as he spread his hands out wide began to glow brightly like a miniature star, cutting off his counterpart before he could speak, "Call your armies Mikael, I'd like to sit in my throne sometime soon."

**Hear me my Subjects and Answer my call!**

**I Call thee Forth from all the corners of the Earth and Beyond!**

**All you who have sworn yourselves to me and to those who serve me, appear now!**

**For the time of the end has come, the time of our victory is near!**

**So swing open the Gates of Gehenna and Let the Earth quake at our presence!**

**TEL MEGIDDO PANDEMONIUM**

****(Gather Armageddon, the Army of End)** **

For a moment, silence fell upon the battlefield, a peaceful quiet that was markedly different from the silence that had preceded it before.

But that silence was quickly shattered by a thrum that echoed from deep within the earth.

It was soft at first, but it quickly began picking up speed and power, until finally-

"They're here."

**The Sky and Earth split open, and Demons poured forth from the gaps that formed.**

It was a parade and an army at the same time.

They were hellish creatures that resembled no living being on Earth, Monsters that have plagued man since the dawn of their creation.

They were Demons, plain and simple.

And they were here for war.

As the demons finished falling in line, Helel spread his arms wide once more towards Michel and smirked.

"Now call forth your angels Mikael, let us get this show on the road."


	31. Lost One's Melody (Orpheus)

It was the 31st of October, on All Hallows Eve, a very quiet night where the only sound was soft breeze blew forth, descending upon a quiet plain of Greece, rustling the grass and flowers below in a swaying dance that made for a breath-taking sight underneath the beautiful full moon that hung upon the sky. 

For a moment, the grass and flowers danced unaccompanied, swaying only to the whisper of the soft Breeze, dancing gently underneath the pale moonlight.

But then-

A **quiet note** rings out, causing the wind, the grass, and the flowers to all fall silent as the note echoed throughout the night.

But the silence did not hold for long, however, as a melodious voice, followed by more quiet notes rang out, effortlessly carrying itself into the air, despite the absence of a breeze to do so.

**"Oh, Eurydice, My Eurydice...**

**Are not the stars beautiful tonight?"**

As the melodious voice sang, a lull seemed to have come over the world, as everything seemed to pull its gaze into one direction...

The direction of the melodious voice, where an emaciated, white-haired man wearing a tattered, dirty blue robe with a red sash, stood, staring straight up towards the heavens as his fingers masterfully played a heart-rending tune of loss and sadness that wrung tears of sorrow out of the very Earth itself.

And indeed, tears of sorrow were being shed, from the sky, where dark, ominous clouds formed, high up above the heavens, covering everything except the beautiful moon up above, to the grass and flowers, where dew endlessly formed and fell upon the earth, which itself seemed to express its sorrow by rumbling and shaking, heaving as if giving great sobs of despair.

And yet the man kept playing, unheeding of the havoc he was causing around him, continuing relentlessly to play his music for his lost beloved.

For his beloved held all his heart, all of his soul, without her...

He was _**No**_ _ **thing**_.

He had been _**No**_ _ **thing**_ for over a Milennium, despite his greatest efforts.

For his thrice-damned curse prevented him from dying, prevented him from passing on, prevented him from seeing his beautiful beloved and hearing her beautiful voice...

Except for this one day.

**All Hallows eve.**

The time when the veil between the living and the dead was the thinnest, the time when spirits and monsters were allowed to cross over to the other side and interact with the living.

The time when he could see his beloved Eurydice.

And all he had to do was play his song and wait for her, pray to whatever God remained that she would hear the ballad she so dearly loved and come racing back into his arms..

All he had to do was play.

And so he did.

But she did not come.

He played.

And he played.

And he played.

And yet she still did not come

So he still played until his fingers bled, until his throat went hoarse, until his knees buckled and made him collpase from where he stood.

And yet she _still_ did not come.

And so he kept playing.

Through the howling winds that raged and the pouring rain that poured from the grief and love from the words of his song, through the quaking of the Earth and darkening of the sky, through even the numbness fingers grow numb and the fading of his voice, he played.

**And yet she did not come.**

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompts are taken from the Fate Fanservant Discord I'm in. Hopefully, I can keep this up for a whole month.


End file.
